aishiteru, Len !
by Shira Nagisa Rire
Summary: discontinued, remaked to retrace
1. Retrace I : Falling Down

Summary : Len Tsukimiyou hanyalah seorang pelajar biasa sampai dia bertemu Rin Lacieoz Vessa yang merupakan seorang revenant; pemburu vampire, Dracula, penyihir kegelapan dan roh roh jahat, dan berbagai makhluk kegelapan lainnya/ akankah benih cinta tumbuh diantara mereka?/ RnR please/ Gaje n ancur/ Rated T/

.

.

Pairing : Entahlah… Terserah kalian.. Sewaktu waktu bisa berubah (Yang nentuin yang review dan baca)

.

.

.

Romance x Fantasy x Supranatural x Bit Humor x Bit Friendship

.

.

.

Rated K+ - T

˹Retrace I˼ : Falling Down

Shira : Hore! Sang author bejat kembali dengan fic baru ^^

Len : Kenapa fic yang Sweet Love in Love World di delete?

Shira : Males lanjutin nya… lagian ga ada harapan dehh TT _ TT

Len : Semoga yang ini ga di delete…

Shira : hmm tergantung yang baca sih, kita mulai ya..

**DISC : Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**Fic © Shira & Nagisa**

**Warn : Typo(Maybe), OOC, OOT, Gaje, etc.**

**Len (POV)**

Hai, namaku Len Tsukimiyou, rambutku berwarna honey blonde dan diikat ponytail, mataku warnanya biru. Aku ini cowok terganteng di sekolah , gak heran kalo aku banyak FG #HUEEK. Back to story. Sekarang aku sedang berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju apartementku… aku tinggal di aparterment karena orang tuaku dua duanya kerja di USA, jauhkan? Ngomong ngomong sekarang udah jam 23.46 malam, tadi aku habis main ke rumah Piko, sialnya dia ngajak main aku sampe jam segini. Sekarang malem jumat lho.. Dan juga jalan setapak yang kususuri ini sepi jelas sekali orang lain sudah berada dalam rumah masing masing. 'Dari pada aku kenapa kenapa mending lari ahh' batinku. Lalu aku pun langsung lari kencang, tinggal belok kiri, kanan, lurus, kiri, kiri lagi dan―

.

.

SFX : BRUAKK

.

.

.

.

Aku jatuh dengan tidak elitnya karena kesandung kakiku sendiri "Ughh" rintihku kesakitan,kulihat kakiku sekarang jadi lecet "Wuaduh, kok aku sial gini TT_TT sekarang jam berapa ya?" gumamku, lalu aku melirik ke jam tangan ku. "WUAADUUHH ! UDAH JAM 23.56!?" Teriak ku keceplosan, karena malu ada yang liat aku langsung tengok kiri kanan depan belakang. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

.

'Eh ada orang? Padahal tadi kagak ada.' Lalu aku nengok ke belakang namun hasilnya sama, yaitu nihil. Merasa was was aku memutuskan untuk lari, aku langsung lari sekencang mungkin ke aparterment ku. Sekarang tinggal lurus, kiri, terus...―

.

.

.

TAP TAP

TAP TAP

.

.

.

Terdengar suara orang berlari di belakangku "Eh?" gumamku panik lalu menambah kecepatan lari ku tapi...—

.

.

PLOK

.

.

Ada seorang yang menepok bahuku, aku sontak langsung berhenti dan menengok ke belakang. Di belakangku ada seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang, bajunya putih dan berlumuran darah. Eh? Darah? "AAAAAAAAHHHHH" teriakku lalu langsung lari sekencang mungkin 'itu apa?! Hantu?!' batinku panik.

.

WHUSH

.

Terdengar deru angin di sebelah kiriku dan kini hantu itu terbang di sebelahku sambil menyeringai. Aku pun langsung panik dan menambah kecepatan ku, lalu membelok ke kanan, kiri, kiri lagi, eh? Jalan buntu?! 'Huwaa...' aku lalu mundur dan hendak memanjat tembok tapi ada sepang tangan dingin yang menarik kakiku " Mau kemana ?" kata hantu itu parau. Taringnya sekarang memanjang seperti vampire, eh? Dia memang vampire! Dia lalu mencengkeram leherku ke tembok dan dengan cepat mengarahkan taringnya ke leherku "TOLONGGG! TASKETE DAREGAA!" teriakku makin panik "HYAHAHAHA" tawa vampire itu nyaring, lalu taringnya itu merobek leherku "AGHHHHHH!" teriakku kesakitan rasanya perih dan panas "khh ... ukh.." sekarang tubuhku mulai melemas, dan seperti ada cahaya kecil kecil yang mengelilingi kepalaku, penglihatanku sekarang juga memburam. Apakah aku akan mati di sini... ? aku masih ingin hidup... tas..ke..te... da...re...ga...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmph! Menggangu!" teriak seseorang "eh?" gumamku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DOR DOR

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba tiba vampire yang ada di depanku tubuhnya bersinar terang, lalu pecah dan lenyap menjadi abu. Tring ting ting titing, bunyi 2 buah peluru yang jatuh dari abu yang masih keras itu, lalu angin cukup kencang menerbangkan abu itu ke segala arah dan, sekararang tiada abu lagi yang tersisa meninggalkan tanah yang berwarna coklat gelap ini(kaya tai). Kulihat ke sekeliling ku, namun tidak tampak ada seseorang pun. Lalu dia ada di sana, tepatnya di atas tiang listrik yang jaraknya 10 meter dari ku. Berdiri tepat di naungan cahaya bulan dan itu membuat siluetnya terlihat hitam dan gelap, namun ketika dia menengadahkan kepalanya terlihat kilatan merah—, hanya sekilas namun terlihat jelas kilatan itu berasal dari tempat yang seharusnya matanya. Lalu terseling waktu yang banyak, akhirnya orang yang menyelamatkan nyawanya itu melompat turun, eh? Chotto?! Lompat dari ketinggian segitu ?!

.

.

.

Whushhss

.

.

.

Namun anehnya dia meluncur turun begitu pelan dan lembut, dan mencapai tanah tanpa suara dan cedera apapun. Dan sekarang terlihat dengan jelas dibawah penerangan lampu jalanan , dia adalah seorang gadis yang cantik, amat cantik malah. Gadis ini memiliki rambut berwarna honey blonde sebahu yang dibiarkan terurai dengan 1 buah jepit berwarna ungu di poninya, di belakang kedua telinganya ada sejumput rambut yang ia kepang. Dia memakai baju gothic lolita , hitam tanpa lengan dan dilengkapi dengan renda dan rimpel berwarna ungu dan hitam, dia memakai choker yang merupakan kalung kucing dengan 2 bel kecil. Roknya juga berwarna hitam dengan bordiran perak dipinggirnya, ikat pinggangnya berupa kain berwarna perak dengan 2 gantungan tengkorak mini. Lalu di kaitan untuk memasukan ikat pinggang dia ikat sebuah pita besar berwarna putih. Setelah diperhatikan, matanya ternyata berwarna biru cemerlang, rambut dan matanya mirip sekali denganku. Tetapi mata dan wajah gadis ini terkesan dark dan suram, matanya seperti mati bagaikan dia hidup di kegelapan. Dia masih menggenggam erat 2 pistol perak yang masih berasap. Gadis itu mengedikan kepalanya sedikit lalu maju, masih dengan pistol perak. Sementara itu aku hanya bisa diam dan jatuh terduduk. Sekarang dia sudah didepanku, matanya seakan menatap menembus mataku. "Hei siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu "N-Namaku L-Len Tsukimiyou" jawabku agak tercekat karena luka di leherku berdenyut

"... namaku—"

**OMAKE**

Shira : oke beres dah retrace I... hm ... hiks ... hiks..

Len : kenapa shira?

Shira : engga, tapi kalo dipikir pikir fic ku ini jarang ada yang review... jelek kali ya? Iya pasti jelek..

Rin : tenanglah shira, si nanas gila aja ga khawatir..

Nagisa R : hei ! jangan ngomongin orang napa !

Shira : udah ahh, review yaa

Rin + Len + Nagisa R : REVIEWWWWWWW NEEEDDD

**Jikai :**

/"namaku Rin Lacieoz Vessa"/ "apa ?! jadi manservant mu?!" "kau kan yang pertama melihatku langsung!"/"WTH?!Piko, kau revenant?"/"ehhm... Len a-aku suka padamu!" "E-ehhh?!"/"kirai dayo"/"aku tidur di kamar orang tua ku" "tidak kau tidur disini bersamaku" "ehhh?! APPPAAA?!"#BLUSH

.

**Makasih buat yang baca, review, dan silent readers**

.

.

.

**Shira and Nagisa note : jika tidak ada yang review, atau review kurang dari 3 akan kami delete fic ini #INI BENER BENER SERIUS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review ?**

**.**

**.**

**Update minggu depan (jika ada yang review)**

**.**

**.**

**Au revoir**


	2. Retrace II : The Truth

**Summary : Len Tsukimiyou hanyalah seorang pelajar biasa sampai dia bertemu Rin Lacieoz Vessa yang merupakan seorang revenant; pemburu vampire, Dracula, penyihir kegelapan, roh roh jahat, dan berbagai makhluk kegelapan lainnya/ akankah benih cinta tumbuh diantara mereka?/ RnR please/ Gaje n ancur/ Rated T/**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Entahlah… Terserah kalian.. sewaktu waktu bisa berubah (Yang nentuin yang review dan baca)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance x Fantasy x Supranatural x Bit Humor x Bit Friendship**

**. **

**. **

**.**

**Rated K+ - T**

**Retrace****II : ****The Truth**

**Shira : **maap ya Shira absen lama banget …. -_-

**Nagisa : **iya mohon maaf karena kita absen lama banget …

**Shira : **yaudah bales review dulu deh

**-Shiroi Karen**

Iya betul nama nya Rin XD

Tenang .. Rin ga bakal bunuh Len karena di sini nanti Len di netralisir

Makasih dah dibilang bagus..

Maaf update lama… hehehe XP

Terima kasih sudah me-review fav and follow

**-Kurotori Rei**

Hai Rei XD

Makasih udah bilang fic ini bagus

Biarkan saja Len kena gigit vampire …. Hahahaha XD

Rin…. Emm dia berasal dari negeri antah berantah yang namanya masih **Top secret**

Ini udah lanjut ! XD

Terima kasih sudah me-review fav and follow

Iya ga di delete….

Ini udah next chapter XD

Makasih udah me-review

**-shadow**

Makasih udah bilang keren..XD

Ini udah lanjut..

Makasih udah me-review!

**Shira : **okkee makasih ya semuanya, oke ayo mulai **let's rock !**

**Normal (POV)**

"….Namaku Rin" kata gadis itu "Rin Lacieoz Vessa" lanjutnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke pada Len "Rin Lacieoz Vessa?" batin Len "namanya keren amat.." Lalu dia menggapai tangan Rin, yang langsung menarik nya bangun "Lukamu tidak apa apa?" Tanya Rin "Eh? Luka …?" lalu secara tak sengaja dia menekan luka di lehernya "Aduh!" rintihnya.

Rin menghela nafas,menjatuhkan ke-dua pistolnya ke lantai, lalu secara tiba tiba mengarahkan wajahnya ke wajah Len. Sontak Len langsung merona "A-apa…?" Tapi Rin tidak mendengarkan Len , dan malah mendorong Len ke tembok di belakangnya dengan menekan badannya ke badan Len. "He-hei, apa yang kau…?" sekarang posisi Len dan Rin amat sangant dekat , Rin mendongakan kepalanya kepada Len karena dia agak lebih pendek (baca: kuntet) dari Len "….. Jantungmu berdebar amat kencang …" kata Rin "D-diam!" tukas Len malu.

.

.

Wajah Len kini merahnya sudah kaya kepiting rebus tambah merah ketika Rin berkata "Buka mlutmu" wajah Rin yang datar memandang Len "A-apa?" Tanya Len gugup "Buka!" perintah Rin "U-untuk apa?" kata Len yang tambah merah sekarang "Diam, dan buka mulutmu!" tukas Rin galak dan dingin. Akhirnya Len membuka mulutnya dengan amat sangat ragu ragu. Lalu Rin memegang kedua sisi pipi Len dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke mulut Len (Shira : Awal mula udah ekstrim !XD) Lalu Rin meniupkan gas berwarna perak berkilau dari dalam mulutnya ke mulut Len.

**Len (POV)**

Rin dengan perlahan mendekatkan mulutnya ke mulutku lalu dia juga memegang ke 2 sisi pipiku dan— aku langsung menutup mataku. Namun aku malah merasa ada seperti es yang memenuhi seluruh mulutku lalu zat aneh itu turun ke tenggorokanku dan mengarah ke luka di leherku. Rasa dingin tak wajar menyelubungiku luka itu. Setelah itu Rin mengendurkan tekanan nya padaku lalu mundur ke belakang dan melepaskan ikatannya padaku.

.

.

.

.

"U-untuk apa itu?" tanyaku kepadanya yang sedang memungut pistolnya. "…. Netralisir.." katanya acuh tak acuh "Hah?" ulangku bego. Rin berbalik menatapku "Itu untuk menetralisir virus vampire yang masuk kedalam tubuhmu karna gigitan tadi" kata Rin cepat. Aku hanya melongo….. "Hei, ini bukan mimpi kan?" tanyaku lebih kepada diriku sendiri "… dasar bodoh" gumam Rin sambil terkekeh "Kalau ini mimpi kenapa kau bisa sakit saat kau mendapat luka itu?" Tanya Rin "Eh.." kataku tidak bisa menjawab "Singkatnya ini bukan mimpi" kata Rin menatapku. Tapi ada yang tidak benar, ini benar benar tak benar "Tunggu kalau begitu kenapa ada vampire? Bukankah vampire hanya legenda? Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini dan menyerang ku? Hei, katakan kau ini sebenarnya apa?!" tanyaku bertubi tubi kepadanya.

.

.

.

Rin tidak memandangku melainkan memandang sang rembulan. "Ada beberapa hal yang tidak akan kau mengerti…. Vampire itu memang ada dia nyata dari awal sebelum kau lahir sebelum dunia ini menjadi dunia yang memakai listrik, mereka hidup saat jaman masih menggunakan lilin dan obor sebagai penerangan. Mereka di angkat ke derajat paling tinggi namun juga paling ditakuti. Namun karena sekarang malam jadi tidak mencekam seperti dulu dengan adanya lampu, mereka pun mundur ke tempat tak terjamah manusia oleh karena itu orang orang lambat laun melupakan mereka. Dari generasi ke generasi cerita betapa mengerikannya malam dahulu kala hanya menjadi legenda isapan jempol bagi orang pada masa ini. Dan bila vampire itu mau menyerangmu aku tak bisa menyalahkannya, mereka butuh hidup dan pasti walau sudah mundur mereka tetap butuh makanan kan?" kata Rin sambil menerawang bulan. Hening diiringi deru angin

.

.

.

.

.

"Soal diriku….. aku …. Aku Rin Lacieoz Vessa _Revenant _tingkat 2, pembasmi vampire, dracula, setan kubur, siluman, penyihir kegelapan, roh roh jahat, dan_ Jirri_ atau monster manusia yang berwujud wanita atau pria usia remaja yang memakan dan menyerang manusia. Kau… paham?" dia berbalik memandangku yang tengah terperengah " I-itu bohong kan?" kataku takjub "….. dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Rin tak menjawab pertanyaanku " E-eh.. di.. di Aparterment Tottenham Court lantai 15 no 11" kataku agak kaget "Baiklah ada beberapa hal yang perlu kau ketahui pertama ada _law_ yang mengikat seorang revenant; jika ada orang yang melihat mereka sedang bertransformasi ke dalam bentuk summon nya orang itu harus menjadi revenant dan revenant yang terlihat oleh orang itu harus mengajarinya atau menjadi guru untuk orang itu. Dalam kata lain aku harus tinggal bersamamu dan melatihmu kau mengerti?" katanya kepadaku sambil mengernyit

Hening…

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ohh…. Eh.. APPAAAA?" pekikku kaget namun Rin malah mengggandeng tanganku dan melirikku "….a―" dia menyeringai lalu menarikku berlari dan menyentak ke atas dan langsung terbang melesat di udara. "WAAAAAA AKU TERBANG! WAAAAAAAA" teriakku norak, ya ampun siapapun juga pasti akan norak bila terbang di ketinggian setinggi ini dengan kecepatan secepat ini. "Lantai 15 no 11 kan ?" Tanya Rin keras "Iyaa" jawabku. Kami sekarang sudah berada di depan balkon aparterment ku lalu secara tiba tiba jendela ku menjeblak terbuka dan kita langsung meluncur cepat melewatinya, Rin melepaskan pegangannya sewaktu kita sudah sampai di dalam apartermentku, namun celakanya aku masih berada di udara dan langsung jatuh nyusruk ke sofa.

"Adu-du-duh…." Rintihku bangun dari sofa. Rin sudah berdiri, namun canggung

"Kamarmu yang mana….?" Tanyanya celingukan "Yang ada stiker pisang nya" jawabku "Jadi….?" Kata Rin

"Er.. maaf?" kataku "Aku tidur di mana?" tanyanya "Ehhh…" gumamku canggung

'_apartermenku hanya punya 2 kamar dan yang 1 lagi ku pakai jadi ruang belajar dan ruang buku.. Kamarku punya kasur ukuran king size sihh tapi masa aku tidur berdua dengannya sekasur..? mana aku ga punya futon lagi…. Jadi … terpaksa…. Kita tidur sekasur?'_ batinku "Err… kayanya kita tidur sekasur dehh" kataku dengan canggung ke padanya.

Rin tidak terkejut "ohh.." gumamnya lalu membuka kamar tidur ku. "Ngomong ngomong" katanya ketika kita berdua sudah di dalam kamarku "Kau tidak ….keberatan?" tanyanya melirikku "Ehh! T-tidak kok.." kataku agak kaget. "ohh kalau begitu di mana kamar mandinya?" Tanya Rin "Disana.." kataku menunjuk ke sudut dimana ada pintu berwarna putih. Dia bangkit lalu menuju ke pintu itu "aku mandi dulu ya" gumamnya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ketika pintu kamar mandi sudah tertutup aku langsung menuju ke tempat tidur ku dan langsung menghempaskan diriku ke kasur. Tanpa tunggu waktu alam mimpi sudah menarikku ke dalam imajinasi yang tak berujung

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cit Cuit Cuit

"Engg…." Gumamku saat suara burung masuk ke dalam mimipiku "udah pagi…?" gumamku lagi sambil menggosok buku buku tanganku ke mataku. Ku sadari ada yang bergerak di sebelahku. "Kau berisik…" gumam seorang gadis di sebelahku. #BLUSH '_astaga yang kemaren itu bukan mimipi!'_ batinku saat melihat Rin bangun dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dia memakai kaos polos berwarna putih dan celana pendek hitam. Entah dari mana dia dapat baju itu, kulirik jam dinding ku dan ternyata sudah pukul 06:24… ! "AKU TELAT !" teriakku dan langsung lompat, lalu berlari secepat kilat ke dalam kamar mandi.

#SKIP TIME

"Rin, eh! Maksudku Lacieoz-san aku ke sekolah dulu yahh" kataku terburu buru memakai sepatu. Sementara Rin memperhatikanku dengan heran. "Aku berangkat !" teriakku langsung menendang pintu dengan kakiku dan berlari ke lift.

#SKIP TIME (Lagi?)-Kelas – Latowidge School

Aku terengah engah di bangkuku sambil memegangi sisi rusuk ku yang sakit seakan ada pisau yang tertancap di situ. Baru setelah aku duduk tadi bel berbunyi. Greek. Pintu kelas di buka dan sensei kami, seorang pemuda agak alay berambut panjang dan mata yang sama sama berwarna ungu, masuk. Dia Gakupo Kamui sensei. "Ehem,ada pengumuman hari ini guru guru akan mengadakan rapat dadakan sampai jam 10:00 AM. Murid murid dibebeskan tetapi dilarang mendekati ruang pertemuan. Sekian pengumuman dari sensei terima kasih" kata gakupo sensei lalu dia melengos keluar.

Sial

.

Benar benar sial

.

Kalau begitu buat apa tadi aku lari kaya dikejar orang gila gitu….?

.

Aku menghela nafasku dan memandang langit langit kelasku "E-em… Tsukimiyou-san?" seorang gadis menghampiriku dia itu berambut putih dan bermata merah dia anak cewek moe ke 5 kalau tidak salah…..

.

.

Tei Sukro #GEPLAK ehh sori maksudnya Tei Sukone. "Engg…? Apa?" tanyaku agak cuek "B-bisakah kau ikut bersama ku?" Tanya-nya. "…..Baiklah.." kataku. Lalu dia, nenek nenek #PLAKK (kan rambutnya putih !) itu menarikku ke koridor dan terus berjalan sampai ke tikungan menuju UKS. Dia menggerser pintu UKS lalu menarikku masuk. Rupanya Gumi Megpoid sensei guru UKS sekolah ini sedang tak ada. Tei berbalik menghadapku wajahnya merah "….. Len aku mau bicara 1 hal padamu…." Katanya "Bicara apa?" tanyaku "…a…aku….." katanya terbata bata. Hening, Tei menarik nafasnya dalam dalam. Lalu dia tiba tiba mencengkram kedua bahuku dan mendorong ku ke sudut. "Hei! Apa apaan ini?!" kataku memprotes ketika di suduti olehnya.

.

.

.

"E-eto….. ehm… L-len aku suka padamu !"

.

"Eeek?"

.

.

GREKK

.

.

Tiba tiba pintu UKS terbuka lalu betapa tak habis pikirnya aku terdapat Rin, memakai seragam sekolah ku dengan rambut di urai dan di kedua sisi kepalanya sebagian rambutnya di kepang, berdiri di ambang pintu tanpa ekspresi. Dan dibelakang nya Gumi sensei yang berwajah horror yang pasti tidak terima kalau UKS dipakai untuk orang bercinta lagi…..

What The Hell

Kayaknya aku bakal di amuk massa sama Gumi-sensei deh…..

**Omake**

Shira : fyuhh selesai juga dh ni chap …. Nagisa?

Nagisa : no coment

Shira : ….. anyway review yaaa

Rin & Len : Revieeeeewww neeeeddd

.

.

.

**Jikai**

/"Piko kau temanku kenapa tak bilang kau revenant?"/"Len soal kemarin.. apa jawabanmu?" "No coment"/Pelajaran pertama _summoning!/_

_._

_._

_._

**Makasih buat yang baca, review, fav, follow, and silent rider**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**

**.**

**.**

**Update minggu depan dehh**

**.**

**.**

**Au revoir**

**.**

**.**


	3. Retrace III : Decision

**Summary : Len Tsukimiyou hanyalah seorang pelajar biasa sampai dia bertemu Rin Lacieoz Vessa yang merupakan seorang revenant; pemburu vampire, Dracula, penyihir kegelapan, roh roh jahat, dan berbagai makhluk kegelapan lainnya/ akankah benih cinta tumbuh diantara mereka?/ RnR please/ Gaje n ancur/ Rated T/**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Entahlah… Terserah kalian.. sewaktu waktu bisa berubah (Yang nentuin yang review dan baca)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance x Fantasy x Supranatural x Bit Humor x Bit Friendship**

**. **

**. **

**.**

**Rated K+ - T**

**Retrace****III : Decision**

**Shira : ** Holla ! shira balik lagi ! XD

**Len : **Tumben, up to date….

**Nagisa : **Kan diketikin sama temen temen… .

**Rin : **Enak banget ==

**Shira : **Yang penting update cepet kan …? XD

**Nagisa : **Oke bales review dulu..

**-Kurotori Rei**

Bener nih makin seru? Makasih ya..

Tenang Len ga bakal *piip Rin kok.. XD

soalnya Shira canggung kalo bikin rated M.. Len kan shota, uke, dan banci sedunia jadi ga cocok, ahahahaha #PLAKK

Rin : Len ga bakat, jangan dipuji!

Iya nihh Tei nakal ya… ( Tei : kan yang bikin ficnya Shira! )

Saat Gumi-sensei masuk dengan Rin jawabannya ada disini XD

Makasih udah me-review :D

**-Rositarinjani**

Makasih udah suka banget sama fic nya XD

Makasih sudah review, fav, follow yaa

Ini udah lanjut XD

**-Shiroi Karen**

Tidak, Rin kan muridku, bawahanku soalnya aku udah punya imajinasi buat jadi revenant dari kecil # DOR! Hahahaha XD

Emhh… sebenarnya bukan itu tujuannya….

Tujuan aslinya masih _top secret… _Tujuan law itu sebenarnya untuk mengecoh… yang dibuat oleh raja revenant, untuk ancaman bagi umat manusia..

Tapi bawahannya kecuali tingkat V1, tidak tau… yahh Shira bocorin == ga papa dehh XD

Makasih udah me review :D

Iya ini udah lanjut XD Shira akan semangat !

**-Neko-neko kawaii**

Neko chan pengen rin len kissu? XD nanti shira buatin dehh , bawa kamera ya nanti XD

Pengennya emang dibuat pelukan tapi nanti malah shira ngaco malah bikin rated M == hahaha XD

Makasih udah bilang fic nya keren …

Ini dah lanjut, maksih udah me-review :D

**-Reichan Hiyukeitashi**

Reichan nanti shira tunggu untuk membrantas hantu di rumah shira :D ahahaha XD

Rin : makasih udah suka sama karakter ku ..

Sebenernya Len itu uke, dia aja kegeerann ahahaha XD

Okee nanti shira perbanyak dehh.. jangan frustasi yaa

Makasih udah me-review :D

**-Kiriko Alicia**

Iya Piko nanti masuk XD

Engga, Piko udah punya 'boneka' jadi biasa aja sama Rin alias senpainya XD

Iya ini lanjut .. gak di delete kook

Makasih sudah me-review :D

**-Furika Himayuki**

Ini udah lanjut :D

Makasih udah bilang keren XD

Okk Shira bakal semangat XD

Makasih sudah me-review :D

**Shira : **Okee makasih semuanya… XD ! let's rockin !

**DISC : Vocaloid **** Yamaha**

**Fic : Shira & Nagisa**

**Warn : Typo (Maybe), OOC, OOT, Gaje, ****Alur Kecepetan. etc**

**Rin (POV)**

Aku sekarang sedang berada di dalam aparterment anak laki laki yang kuselamatkan dari vampire _type rega_ (nanti di jelasin di chap depan) Namanya Len Tsukimiyou, orangnya berambut honey blonde mirip denganku lalu matanya berwarna biru safire cerah. Dia sekarang sedang merintih kesakitan karena nyusruk ke sofa. Aku melihat ke sekeliling ada, pintu berpelitur coklat gelap lalu ada pintu berpelitur putih dengan stiker pisang dan bintang.

"Kamarmu yang mana….?" Tanyaku celingukan "Yang ada stiker pisang nya" jawab Len sambil memandangku "Jadi….?" Kataku sambil masih bingung mau kemana.

"Er.. maaf?" tanggap Len "Aku tidur di mana?" tanyaku "Ehhh…" gumam Len canggung. Dia menerawang ke pintu kamarnya lalu selewat beberapa saat dia terlihat gelisah dengan wajah agak merah. '_Apasih yang dipikirannya?' _batinku penasaran. "Err… kayanya kita tidur sekasur dehh" kata Len dengan canggung ke padaku, Sambil menatapku sembunyi sembunyi. Aku sempat kaget namun langsung menyembunyikannya dan pura pura tak peduli "Ohh.." gumamku sambil membuka kamar Len, sementara Len sendiri mengikuti di belangku.

"Ngomong ngomong" kataku ketika kita berdua sudah di dalam kamar Len "Kau tidak ….keberatan?" tanyaku melirik Len "Ehh! T-tidak kok.." kata dia agak kaget. "Ohh kalau begitu di mana kamar mandinya?" Tanyaku "Disana.." kata Len menunjuk ke sudut dimana ada pintu berwarna putih. Aku bangkit lalu menuju ke pintu itu "Aku mandi dulu ya" gumam ku lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Di dalam kamar mandi wajah merahku yang berhasil kutahan langsung keluar. _'Aku kan tak pernah tidur dengan cowok mana rumah ini kosong lagi..' _batinku gelisah. Namun kuputuskan untuk tak memikirkannya dan mandi. Setelah selesai mandi aku men – _unsummon _diriku. Di diriku yang biasa aku ini hanya pakai baju kemeja hitam dan rok ungu kotak kotak tak membawa apa apa. Tapi dengan _magic circle_ aku bisa langsung memanggil barang barang ku di kamarku yang berada di Headquarter Revenant. Ku julurkan lenganku ke depan lalu muncul _magic circle_ yang besarnya melebihiku. Aku membatin membayangkan bajuku, lalu _magic circle _itu menembus ku. Dan jrengg bajuku sudah berganti menjadi kaos putih polos dan celan pendek warna hitam, aku tak punya piama jadi pakai ini deh. Setelah selesai aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Len sudah tidur pulas di kasurnya. Kumatikan lampu lalu naik ke kasur dengan sedikit merona aku mendekat ke Len lalu memejamkan mataku.

.

.

.

Hal berikutnya yang kutahu adalah aku mendengar seseorang bergumam "udah pagi..?" aku mengenal suaranya, itu bawahanku si Len Bulan #plakk ( kan nama len tsukimiyou, tsuki nya kan artinya bulan!) Aku membuka mataku dan bergumam "Kau berisik.." sambil bangun untuk mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk. Di sebelahku Len sedang duduk, dia melirikku sebentar lalu melirik jam yang menunjuk pukul 06:24. "AKU TELAT !" teriaknya tiba tiba yang langsung membuatku terlonjak, Len melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke kamar mandi secepat kilat. '_anak itu kenapa?' _batinku heran

#SKIP TIME

"Rin, eh! Maksudku Lacieoz-san aku ke sekolah dulu yahh" kata Len terburu buru sambil memakai sepatu. Sementara aku memperhatikannya dengan heran. "Aku berangkat !" teriaknya langsung menendang pintu dengan kakinya dan berlari keluar. "…..dia mau pergi?" gumamku, langsung aku men summon _regannon _ku (nanti dijelasin) dan dalam istilah kerennya _chasing _si Len itu. Aku terpaksa harus pakai kamuflase biar ga keliatan Len juga orang lain. Ternyata setelah kuikuti dengan kecepatan kencang, karena dia lari kaya di kejar orang gila, dia ternyata menuju ke sebuah gedung yang ternyata sekolah. Aku ngikutin si Len ini, buat sekalian nyari buruan… dari pada lowong? _'Lacie… apa aku harus ikut sekolah …?' _batinku _'mungkin kalau kau ikut sekolah kau akan dapat jirri… lumayan kan?'_ terdengar suara lain di dalam batinku sebagai jawabannya. "Baiklah !" kataku lalu terbang kearah jendela yang terbuka. Setelah aku masuk lalu aku mencari ruang kepala sekolah.

#Skip Time (sori banyak skip)

Aku berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor …. Setelah daftar ke kepala sekolah tadi, aku sebenernya memodisifikasi ingatan kepala sekolah itu. Jadi aku dikira udah test buat masuk sekolah ini dan udah beli seragam juga bukunya. Jadi aku di kasih seragam yang sekarang kupakai ini. Oh iya aku sekarang sedang menuju UKS unk mendaftarkan data kesehatan dan fisikku, tapi ngomong ngomong UKS di mana? Setelah celingukan beberapa saat aku melihat di tikungn ada palang UKS yang nunjuk ke kiri. Lalu akupun langsung menuju ke sana, di koridor ini terdapat pintu geser dengan kaca buram "Aku tinggal masuk..?" gumamku

.

.

"Hei,"

.

.

Aku terlonjak ketika ada yang menepuk bahuku, ternyata di belakangku berdiri seorang wanita bermata hijau juga berambut hijau. "Kau murid baru ya? Daftar kesehatan dan fisik masuk saja kalu begitu. Aku Gumi Gintana, guru kesehatan. Siapa namamu" Kata orang itu "Namaku Rin, Rin Lacieoz Vessa" jawabku berusaha menunjukan manor. Lalu akupun berpaling lalu membuka pintu UKS. Tapi…

.

.

.

"E-eto….. ehm… L-len aku suka padamu !"

.

"Eeek?"

.

.

GREKK

.

.

Itulah yang kudengar ketika membuka pintu UKS. Di hadapanku berdiri seorang gadis (baca : nenek nenek) berambut putih dengan mata merah.

…. Err…. Gadis itu sedang mencengkaram bahu bawahanku yang tak berguna, Len yang sedang disudutkan ke sudut tembok. Tapi suasana tiba tiba berubah saat aura kegelapan muncul dari belakangku. Tepatnya dari Gumi-sensei, yang entah kenapa marah besar…?

.

.

"KALIAN DALAM MASALAH !"

.

.

Teriak Gumi sensei sampai kupingku sakit "E-ehh masalah apa?" tanyaku ragu ragu "Tidak kau tidak dalam masalah Lacieoz-san," katanya kepadaku lembut "TAPI MEREKA!" lengking Gumi sensei kepada Gadis putih itu dan si Len dengan pandangan pedas. "Lacieoz-san kau mendaftarkan nya besok saja, kau kembali ke kelas sementara aku menghukum mereka" kata Gumi-sensei dengan gemetar menahan amarahnya. "B-baik," kataku lalu pergi ke luar UKS. Setelah aku pergi terdengar jelas ada teriakan orang marah. Sementara itu aku sempat bingung mau kemana…. _Shingggss….!_

.

.

.

'_kau bisa merasakan itu?' _Tanya suara di dalam batinku _'ya aku bisa, tapi rasanya aku pernah merasakan auranya sebelum nya..?'_ balasku di dalam batinku, tadi aku sempat merasakan aura kekuatan seorang, apakah revenant lain?, atau jirri…? _Shingggs, _aku merasakannya lagi aura itu mendekat. Tapi kalau itu jirri aku harus segera menghabisinya kan? Sebelum ada korban… lalu aku mengambil langkah cepat dan langsung berlari menghampiri aura itu. Aku berlari kencang kearah aura itu dan merasakan aura itu juga ikut bergerak cepat menghampiri ku. Saat di tikungan aku lupa ngerem dan ternyata ada orang di depan ku

.

.

"EITSS,"

.

.

GUBRAKK

.

.

Aku jatuh ke belakang, begitu juga orang yang tadi kutabrak, aura kekuatan yang tadi terasa di depanku, jadi orang ini yang tadi aura nya terasa olehku? "Aduhh.." rintihnya lalu bangun, aku juga ikut bangun. Lalu setelah itu kami saling bertatap mata …. Tapi… tapi …. Ini tak ….. mungkin….. orang ini… orang ini kan…

.

.

"K-Kau kan, ….. se-senpai…?" katanya terbelalak kepadaku begitu juga aku kepadanya.

**Len (POV)**

Setelah aku dan Tei di marahi habis habisan oleh Gumi-sensei, kami dapat hukuman, Tei disuruh bersihin kamar mandi karena dia agresif kepadaku tadi. Sedangkan aku di suruh bersihin seluruh kelas 8 saat pulang sekolah. Tak ku sadari bel masuk tiba tiba berbunyi. Lantas aku langsung buru buru ke kelas. Oh iya tadi ada Rin ya kan? Sekarang dia di mana…?

Ketika masuk ke kelas aku berpaspasan dengan Piko Helgia Regasus, nama yang keren kan? Ohh ya dia itu membunyai rambut berwarna silver dan mata hijau namun kadang sebelah matanya biru..? Dan dia itu sahabatku, tapi dia terlihat pucat dan shock sekarang. "Kau kenapa Pik,?" tanyaku (enak banget manggilnya) "Ehh Len, kau tadi kemana? Aku ga kenapa kenapa ko.." kata Piko sambil berjalan ke mejaku.

Oh iya aku dan Piko semeja. Kami duduk di deretan ke dua dari belakang di sudut kiri kelas dekat jendela. Orang yang duduk di belakangku namanya Miki Lamatshu Raven, namanya juga keren, rambut panjangnya dan juga matanya berwarna ruby. Dia sedang tidur di dalam tangannya sekarang, oh iya dia duduk sendiri di situ karena jumlah murid di kelas kami ganjil. "L-Len…" kata Piko yang entah kenapa cemas "Kau kenapa seh?" tanyaku "E…. eh sebenarnya…" dia memulai namun entah kenapa melempar pandang cemas ke belakang "Sini deh Len," lanjutnya mendekatkan kepalanya ke padaku "Piko! Gua ga mau jadi maho! Sana ahh jangan gila!" kataku yang bahasa kasarku aktif lagi, menjauh dengan gaya jijik "Apaan sih! Jangan ge'er deh _uke-sama_!" kata Piko sebal "Habis ka―" kata kataku terpotong karena Piko tiba tiba _headbang_ ke meja "Hei lu kenapa sih?" kataku sambil menarik Piko yang jidatnya benjol sekarang "Len gua harus gimana?! LENNNN!" teriak Piko histeris sambil mengguncang guncang bahuku keras sampai aku pusing "Piko, stop Piko, STOP!" kataku keras sementara hampir separo kelas memperhatikan kita berdua. "Len, gua mau ngomong penting ke elu," katanya yang kembali tenang dengan nada misterius. "Apa?" tanyaku penasaran "K-kemaren tepat jam 00.01 AM…" dia berhenti dan sekali lagi melempar pandang cemas ke belakang, eh iya pas jam segitu kan gue lagi digigit sama vampire? "Sebenernya kemaren itu pas jam segitu Miki nembak gua," kata Piko dengan suara rendah

.

.

.

"APPAAA?!" seruku yang kaget dengan revolusi baru ini. "Ssstt.. jangan keras keras, bodoh!" kata Piko sambil meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya. "Lalu-lalu bagaimana? Kau terima kan? Kau kan sudah suka sama dia dari dulu?" kataku yang makin penasaran. "E-eh a-aku te-terima…." Kata Piko agak gelagapan dengan wajah yang merona. Tapi dia melempar pandang cemas lagi ke belakang "Kau kenapa dari tadi ngeliat ke Miki terus sih?" tanyaku "Kalian berantem?" sambungku "E-er tidak sebenarnya tidak" jawab Piko "Lantas?" kataku heran "T-tadi—" kata kata Piko terputus saat seorang masuk ke dalam kelas yang ramai, langsung saja semua murid yang berdiri langsung buru buru duduk, karena Gakupo-sensei ada di depan pintu.

"Ehem, hari ini akan ada murid baru, silahkan masuk Lacieoz-san" kata Gaku-sensei dengan sok keren di depan kelas. Pintu kelas kembali terbuka kali ini yang masuk seorang anak perempuan manis dengan rambut berwarna honey blonde dan mata biru safire gelap. Raut wajahnya memancarkan kegelapan meskipun begitu dia tetap cantik dan manis. Segera saja para laki laki blushing di tempat "Namaku Rin Lacieoz Vessa, salam kenal!" kata ….. Rin….

.

.

.

.

"APPPPPPAAAAAAAAA?!"

.

.

.

Teriakku, namun bukan aku saja melainkan Piko, dan Miki yang ternyata sudah bangun. Mulutku ternganga begitu juga dengan Piko, dan Miki. "Ada apa, Tsukimiyou-san, Helgia-san, dan Lamatshu-san?" Tanya Gaku-sensei yang memandang kita bertiga dengan pandangan mencela namun alay. "T-tidak kok sensei," kata Miki sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Lacieoz-san, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Lamatshu-san, yang tadi berteriak itu" kata Gaku-sensei. "Baik sensei." Kata Rin lalu berjalan ke arahku. Sementara aku juga Miki, dan Piko melongo menatapnya. "Baiklah pelajaran hari ini adalah….. bla … bla … bla" mulai Gaku-sensei. Aku ingin bertanya kepada Piko juga Miki kenapa mereka ikut berteriak juga, namun tak sempat

#SKIP TIME (pulang sekolah)

Kelas sudah kosong sementara aku melakukan hukumanku, Rin sedang duduk di atas meja guru, sembari menatapku yang sedang menyapu "Kau mau pulang duluan?" tanyaku kepadanya "Tidak aku mau menunggumu," kata Rin tapi tidak memandangku, melainkan sedang memandang Miki dengan Piko yang masih di kelas, mereka sedang berbicara cepat dan serius. Lalu mereka tiba tiba berjalan ke arahku dan ke arah Rin, tapi tidak kepadaku nemun kearah Rin. "Lacie-sama, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Miki yang kedengaran olehku "Hah?" kataku "Len, jangan ikut campur!" kata Miki sebal "Rin, ehhh, sori maksudku Lacieoz-san, mereka temamu?" Tanya ku ke pada Rin. Rin menatapku sebentar lalu turun dari meja dan berjalan kearahku "Panggil aku Rin," kata Rin sambil mencubit sebelah pipiku. "Aduh.. hah? Bener nih?" kataku "Tapi aku panggil kau, Len baka yaro, ya?" tanyanya "T-tunggu Lacie-senpai, kok akrab banget dengan Len sihh" kata Piko tiba tiba "Senpai?" kataku dengan robotic tone "E-ehh ti-tidak ko, Len" kata Piko menghindar

"Entah, kenapa ya?" kata Rin cuek "Ngomong – ngomong, di daerah sini sepi banget jarang ada vampire, atau jirri yang keluar… aku jadi bosan menjadi revenant," kata Rin datar sambil menatap ke atas "Lacie-sama! KENAPA NGOMONG GITU DI DEPANNYA?!" teriak Miki sama Piko shock sambil nunjuk ke aku "Eh..? kalian tak tau?" kata Rin yang tenang tenang aja "Apa?!" kata Miki panik "Len kan.." Rin berhenti lalu mentapku "Err… apa?" kataku "Helgia dan Raven kan revenant juga," kata Rin "LACIE-SAMA, NGOMONG APAA?!" teriak Piko dan Miki histeris "ehh… ohh gitu" kataku "Ko, Piko ga bilang ke aku sih kau revenant?" tanyaku sementara Miki dan Piko shock karena aku sama sekali tak terkejut. "Kenapa Len ga kaget ?" kata Miki terperangah "Karena dia bawahanku," kata Rin "… HAAAHH?!" teriak Miki dan Piko lagi, mereka ga cape apa teriak teriak terus dari tadi? "Len, revenant?! Tapi ko, aku ga ngerasain auranya?" kata Miki yang masih agak terperangah "Karena dia belum punya regannon," kata Rin singkat "Hah, belum punya?" kata Piko kaget "Dia baru ketemu denganku tadi malam," kata Rin. "Hah?" kata Piko namun Miki langsung tanggap, "Kalau begitu kapan gita mau ke Gate?" tanyanya "Nanti sore, mungkin?" kata Rin. "Eer… sori yapi regannon sama Gate itu apa?" tanyaku heran. Merek bertiga saling bertukar pandang sebentar.

"Regannon itu makhluk gaib yang tak berpihak ke pada kegelapan atau cahaya, wujudnya binatang atau menyerupai manusia. Regannon adalah kunci kekuatan kita, revenant. Biasanya revenant menggunakan nama regannon nya sebagai nama belakang atau nama panggilan antar tingkat." Kata Miki "Betul kata Miki, sebetulnya nama belakang ku yang keren ini nama regannon ku, Lalu Gate. Gate adalah tempat titik temu 2 dimensi berbeda, kalau kita memasukinya kita bisa berada di dungeon atau kerajaan gaib." Sambung Piko "Eh.. lalu memangnya ada Gate di daerah sini?" kataku yang tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumanku "Ada 1 Gate yang kulihat waktu masih belum ketemu kau, tepatnya di sebuah taman yang entah namanya apa…" kata Rin "Lalu gimana kita bisa ke sana kalau kita tak tau nama taman itu?" kata Piko "Aku bisa membawa kalian menggunakan _zoom,_" Kata Rin, zoom adalah semacam sihir teleportasi yang akan langsung membawa kita ke tempat yang kita tuju, kalau kita pernah ke sana sebelumnya. "Baiklah bagaimana kalau kita langsung pergi?" kata Miki "Tapi, aku belum selesai dengan hukumanku," kataku "Ahh, itu tak penting, perbandingan waktu dungeon dengan kita itu sangat panjang, misalnya 1 detik di bumi dan berarti 10 jam di dungeon, jadi tak apa apa. Paling kita cumin makan waktu beberapa detik" kata Piko "…. Ok" kataku"Baiklah kalu begitu, siap siap ya" kata Rin lal memegang tangan Miki, Miki megang tangan Piko yang menggandengku.

Aku merasa tangan Piko tertarik jauh dariku: berikutnya, tahu tahu segalanya menjadi gelap, dia merasa ditekan keras dari segala jurusan; dia tak bisa bernafas, seakan ada tali tali besi yang mengikat dadanya; bola matanya didorong masuk lebih dalam ke dalam rongganya, dan kemudian―

Aku menghirup dalam dalam udara dingin beberapa kali lalu membuka matanya yang berair. Rasanya seperti dia baru saja didorong melewati pipa karet yang sempit. Baru beberapa detik kemudian aku menyadari bahwa ruang kelas telah lenyap. Aku Miki, Piko, dan Rin berdiri di depan sebuah pohon besar yang mempunyai celah besar berupa lubang di tengah pohon besar itu. "Katanya di taman?" kata Miki sangsi "Di depan sana tamannya, sudahlah ayo masuk sana" kata Rin "Baiklah.." kata Miki lalu dia memanjat sebentar dan masuk ke dalam lubang, dan berikutnya dia sudah lenyap. Mulutku ternganga karena baru saja dia menyaksikan orang lenyap di hadapannya, Lalu Piko menyusul dan masuk ke dalam lubang, dia juga lenyap begitu saja. "Kau duluan," kata Rin "Ehh… bagaimana cara masuknya?" tanyaku "Lewati saja lubang itu, dank au akan segera tau kalau kau sudah berada di demensi lain" kata Rin. Dengan gugup kupanjat pohon itu lalu melongok ke dalam lubang itu. Tidak ada apa apa kecuali jamur dan tetesan air, aku menarik nafasku lalu memandang lubang itu sekali lagi dan melangkah. Rasanya seperti menembus tirai air yang sejuk. Lalu secara tiba tiba cahaya matahari yang hangat dan bau rerumputan menyambutku. Kubuka mataku dan kukedipkan beberapa kali untuk membiasakan diriku dengan cahaya yang cukup silau. Lalu aku turun dari lubang di pohon yang sama persis seperti di taman tadi "Baiklah kalau begitu ayo, Len baka yaro, cari regannon mu" kata Rin yang muncul di belakangku. "Err, bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku "Kau cari saja regannon yang menurutmu menarik lalu kau tinggal menarik perhatiannya atau berduel dengannya. Kami akan menunggu di sini." Kata Piko "Kalian tak ikut?" kataku tak percaya "Ini test pertama untukmu, jadi kami tak menemani." Kata Miki "Tapi aku tak punya senjata," kataku dengan hopeless "Ohh iya, nih pakai," kata Piko yang entah dari mana mengeluarkan sebilah pedang dengan pegangan berhias safire dan menyerahkannya kepadaku. "Se-sekarang aku mulainya?" tanyaku "Ya iyalah masa tahun depan" kata Miki sewot.

Lalu akupun maju dengan canggung kusibakan daun besar yang menghalangi lalu mulai melangkah ke dalam jantung dungeon ini. Selewat beberapa saat tak ada apa apa kecuali aku yang takjub dengan segalanya yang ada di sini. Ada bunga mawar raksasa yang ukurannya bisa sama seperti pohon sakura, lalu ada batu besar berwarna biru yang tembus pandang, pelangi yang bisa diinjak, lalu masih banyak lagi hal menarik lainnya. Tapi setelah makin lama melangkah aku makin was was karena berkali kali rasanya aku mendengar bunyi kepaka sayap atau langkah kaki yang berat. Kucengkaram pedang yang diberikan Piko kepadaku dengan canggung. Syuusshh…. Aku terlonjak tepat di depanku muncul cahaya berwarna biru terang yang mengitari tubuhku lalu maju ke depan, seakan meminta ku ikuti. Tanpa mengambil keputusan kuikuti cahaya biru itu, makin lama makin cepat cahaya biru itu melaju. Cahaya itu hilang di tikungan yang dihalangi oleh semak lebat. Kusibak semak itu dan membuka jalan. Disini tempatnya terbuka di pinggiran tebing yang menghadap ke air terjun cantik yang ukurannya lumayan besar, lalu ada batu besar di pinggir tebing menghadap ke air terjun. Di atas batu itu berkumpul cahaya biru yang tadi lalu cahaya itu semakin besar dan besar membentuk bola cahaya menyilaukan, aku menyipitkan mataku untuk melihat lebih jelas. Bola cahaya itu pecah lalu membentuk seorang gadis, yang berambut biru dengan kulit yang di beberapa bagiannya terdapat ukiran berwarna biru.

Dia menatapku tersenyum manis…

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya suara lembut gadis itu..

**Omake**

Shira : horeee beres…. XD  
>Len : panjang amat ni chap<p>

Nagisa : iya nihh kaya nya kepanjangan

Shira : biarlah.. anyway review yaa

Nagisa + Len + Rin : Reviewwww pleassssssee #maksa

.

.

**Err ga ada jikai dehh soalnya shira bingung nulis apa..**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih buat yang baca, review, fav, follow, and silent rider**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**

**.**

**.**

**Update minggu depan**

**.**

**.**

**Au revoir**

**.**

**.**


	4. Retrace IV : Spell

**Summary : Len Tsukimiyou hanyalah seorang pelajar biasa sampai dia bertemu Rin Lacieoz Vessa yang merupakan seorang revenant; pemburu vampire, Dracula, penyihir kegelapan, roh roh jahat, dan berbagai makhluk kegelapan lainnya/ akankah benih cinta tumbuh diantara mereka?/ RnR please/ Gaje n ancur/ Rated T/**

**. **

**.**

**Pairing : ****Len x ? / ****Piko**** x Miki ****(Yang nentuin yang review dan baca)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance x Fantasy x Supranatural x Bit Humor x Bit Friendship**

**. **

**. **

**.**

**Rated K+ - T**

**Retrace****IV : Spell**

**Shira : **maaf ga up to date…. apdetnya ==

**Nagisa :** iya nihh…. Kita kemaren liburan dulu.. sori..

**Len :** awas ya kalo nanti ga up to date lagi….

**Rin : **iya, awas ya! Nantikan yang ngebaca pada kabur semua jadinya!

**Nagisa + Shira : **haii…. TT_TT

**Nagisa : **ya sudah,saatnya balas review!

**-Kurotori Rei**

Haloooo… :D

Iyaa, Piko ma Miki itu temennya Rin alias fan nya Rin XD

Miki sama Piko, memang jahat temen sendiri lagi sekarat ini malah lagi lovey dovey XDD

Regannonnya Len, itu OC… maaf ya soalnya Shira ga nemuin karakter vocaloid yang cocok buat jadi regannon nya Len… XD

Iya bener rasain Tei, bandel sihh XD ( Tei : selalu aku yang disalahkan # ngibas ngibasin rambut*niru iklan laifboi (sensor)#PLAK)

Rin ga cemburu karena masih belum ada rasa ke Len XDD

Makasih udah review dan setia :3

Maaf lanjutnya telat..

**-Kiriko Alicia**

Haloooo.. XD

Alice sudah pasti maunya RinLen? Sama dong sama Nagisa dan aku.. XD

Kalo nanti ada LenTei/ LenLily/ LenNeru rela ga? Biar seru.. XDD jadi nanti Rin cemburu cemburu gitu .. :3

Makasih udah review dan setia :3

Maaf lanjutnya telat..

**Shira : **okee makasih ya semuanya yang setia baca dan review…

**Len : **reviewnya nurun nih.. TT_TT

**Rin : ** betul… readers jangan baca doang ya… review juga..

**Nagisa : **iya, review agar kami tau kesalahan kesalahan yang ada di tiap chap..

**Shira : **sudah tak pa-pa … TT_TT okee dari pada lama mending kita langsung ke TKP!

A/N :Oh iya satu lagi deskripsi OC yang bakal jadi regannon Len!

Nama : Shiva Millenium, rambut dan matanya berwarna azure blue, rambut panjangnya biasannya diikat 1 dengan pita berwarna biru dengan garis putih, kesukaan : gangguin orang, makanin es batu. Dia benci sama siapa saja yang gangguin Len, Rin, Miki, dan Piko. Senjatanya bisa berubah berubah sesuai dengan mood nya.

**DISC : Vocaloid **** Yamaha**

**Fic : Shira & Nagisa**

**Warn : Typo (pasti!), OOC, OOT, Gaje, Alur Kecepetan. Etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Len (POV)**

Bola cahaya itu pecah lalu membentuk seorang gadis, yang berambut biru dengan kulit yang di beberapa bagiannya terdapat ukiran berwarna biru.

Dia menatapku tersenyum manis…

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya suara lembut gadis itu.. namun sebelum aku menjawab tiba tiba dia berubah bentuk ke wujud anak kecil rambutnya sekarang dikuncir 2 dan dia terbang ke arahku lalu mengitari tubuhku "Onii-san main sama Shiva yaa" kata anak itu lalu menarik tanganku sambil terbang "E-eh..?" gumamku anak itu menarik tangan ku dengan kuat menyebabkan aku terseret, kekuatannya mungkin sama seperti tenaga kuda soalnya tubuh sekecil itu bisa menarikku sampai keseret gini. "Ayo, ayo main nii-san" kata anak itu lalu menarikku lebih kencang kearah batu dimana dia muncul tadi "Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya ku cemas karena dia menarikku ke pinggiran tebing yang langsung mengarah ke air terjun itu

"Shiva akan membawa nii-san bermain, ayo nii-san, ayoo.." ajak anak itu, sekarang dia melayang di luar tebing menarikku yang mencoba bertahan untuk tidak terjatuh ke luar tebing, yang curam itu, di bawah sana ada lembah yang dalam kalau aku tak hati hati aku bisa saja jatuh ke lembah yang dalam itu. "Tidak, aku tak mau lepaskan!" bentakku yang panik karena makin dekat dengan pinggiran tebing "Tidak, Shiva tak akan melepaskan nii-san! Tak akan!" kata anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tetap menarik tanganku dengan keras kepala "Hentikan! Jangan paksa aku!" teriakku yang ujung sepatuku sudah keluar dari pinggir tebing "Tidak! Aku tak akan berhenti!" bentak anak itu namun suaranya tak seperti suara anak kecil lagi. Lalu yang berikutnya kutahu adalah aku tertarik ke depan, dan tubuhku yang melayang ini dengan cepat meluncur kebawah dengan kepala lebih dulu "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH, TOOLLLONGGGGGGGGGGGG PIIIKOOOO, MIKIIIIIIIII, RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !" Teriakku histeris sementara perutku terasa jungkir balik juga geli tak wajar. Aku menutup mataku, sebentar lagi pasti, pasti aku akan mati!

.

.

.

"Tunggu!" teriak seorang, ada yang menyangga tubuhku lewat tangan kananku, sekarang aku berhenti di tengah udara. Kubuka mataku perlahan lalu kulihat tangan kananku di pegangi oleh seorang anak kecil, anak kecil yang mendorongku tadi, ekspresi wajahnya cemas dan takut. Sekarang dia punya sayap besar yang mirip sayap angsa, namun dilapisi semacam es, atau kristal yang berwarna biru cemerlang. Aku hanya diam tak berkata apa apa dengan shock "Onii-san, kenapa tak punya sayap? Kemana sayap nii-san?" tanyanya, ini sungguh pertanyaan yang aneh, masa manusia punya sayap? "….. aku memang tak punya sayap.." jawabku pelan

"!"

Anak itu terkejut, lalu tiba tiba dia terbang keatas bersamaku yang masih dipeganginya. Lalu dia mendaratkan ku di batu yang tadi. "Di mana sayap nii-san? Apa ada yang mengambilnya? Kalau begitu kita tak bisa bermain!" kata anak itu lebih kedengaran seperti rengekan "Tak ada yang mengambilnya, Aku memang tak punya sayap!" kataku "A-apa? Tak mungkin regannon tak punya sayap!" kata anak itu keras. _'ya ampun.. tadi aku hampir mati karena dikira regannon? Jadi dia ngira aku regannon bukan manusia?'_ batinku "Ano…. Aku ini … manusia" kataku "…. A….a.." gumam anak itu speecles (bener ga sih tulisannya?) "J-jadi.. pantas saja dia tak mau ku ajak ke lembah itu… kau bodoh.. kau sungguh bodoh Shiva.. padahal kau selalu sembunyi di depan manusia…. Sekarang setelah lebih dari 10 abad kau dengan bodohnya menunjukkan dirimu lagi?... Shiva bodoh.." kata anak itu lebih kepada dirinya sendiri "….. er…" gumamku lalu hendak pergi "Tunggu!" seru anak itu, namun wujudnya bukan anak kecil lagi, dia kembali ke wujudnya yang sebelumnya. "Kau tak punya sayap kan? Kalau begitu izinkan aku menjadi sayapmu!" seru gadis itu "e-ehh?" gumamku bingung "Kau perbolehkan?" tanyanya menjulurkan tangannya "… aku..aku…" gumamku ragu namun dengan berani kuraih tangannya.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi kaki dan tanganku.." kata suara gadis itu samar samar, ada cahaya biru besar di depanku lalu cahaya itu masuk ke dalam tubuhku kututup mataku saat sensasi panas memasuki dadaku…..

Berikutnya tahu tahu cahaya biru itu lenyap begitu juga gadis tadi, NYUT, tangan kiriku berdenyut, saat kulihat terbentuk sebuah ukiran berwarna biru di kulit punggung tanganku, selewat beberapa saat ukiran itu membentuk sebuah simbol berwarna biru seperti sayap dan bulan. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun aku tahu kalau yang kulalukan benar jadi aku berjalan menyibakkan semak belukar lalu kembali masuk ke hutan dengan pepohonan yang rapat itu. Kususuri pelangi yang bisa diinjak lalu kembali ke batu bening berwarna biru besar, dan sehabis itu membelok ke tempat mawar raksasa. Lalu kembali ke daun besar yang menutupi tanah lapang tempat teman temanku berada.

Dengan iseng kuintip mereka, dan kulihat Piko lagi nyender ke bahu Miki, terus si Miki ngelus ngelus kepala Piko O/O wallah ini malah lagi lovey dovey coy! Lalu kuperhatikan ternyata Rin ada di atas pohon yang ternyata gate, tepatnya sedang duduk di salah satu dahannya yang besar sambil memilin sesuatu. Aku menyeringai jahil saat melihat ke Piko dan Miki lagi, aku punya ide jahil sekaligus jahat. Kupasang kuda kudaku lalu aku berlari kencang ke mereka sambil berteriak "WAAAAA!" sontak Piko sama Miki terlonjak "AHHH!" teriak keduanya "Ada apa?" Tanya Rin yang muncul di sebelah ku "Eh, engga cuman iseng aja.." kataku dengan watados.

… GUBRAK! "Agh! Len gangguin kita aja!" kata Miki sebal "Emangnya kalian lagi ngapain?" tanyaku pura pura ga tau "E-ehh.. engga ko.." kata Piko menghindar sambil nge-blush. Sementara aku hanya smirk smirk ke mereka. "Lalu?" tuntut Rin tiba tiba "Apa?" tanyaku "Regannonnya!" bentaknya "E-ehh.. dia entah kemana …" kataku "Hah?" kata Miki cengo "… er tapi aku dapet ini.." kataku lalu menyodorkan punggung tanganku yang berukir biru. Piko menarik punggung tanganku sampai sejajar dengan matanya, di belakangnya Rin dan Miki ikut memperhatikan. Hening sejenak saat ketiganya terbelalak memandang simbol yang terukir di kulitku. Dilihatnya bahwa mereka seperti menahan nafas lalu tiba tiba…..

"AAAPPPAA?!" teriak ketiganya, yang sukses membuat ku terkejut "Kenapa?" tanyaku "….. kau.." gumam Miki perlahan "Kenapa kau bisa dapat yang legend sihhh?!" pekik Piko "Eh, legend?" tanyaku "Regannon, ada legend nya?" tambahku "Iya, dijuluki legend karena kekuatannya yang hebat banget. Lalu yang kau dapat itu pengendali langit dan bumi," kata Rin "Hah..?" seseorang tolong tampar aku, soalnya aku dari kemaren ketemu hal magis terus, ini mimpi kan? (engga Len kau tidak bermimpi karena kau nyata saja tidak hehehehe) "Maksudmu, nanti aku bisa ngendali-in langit sama bumi?" kataku kicep "Tergantung kau," kata Miki yang sudah normal, melempar pandang meremehkan kepadaku "….hmm… berarti kita **rival** ya Len?" kata Rin tiba tiba "eh?" aku melempar pandang bingung kepadanya "Kan regannon **ku** juga legend," betapa cengonya aku, pantes aja Rin tadi di panggil senpai, dan –sama oleh Piko sama Miki. "Yuk," ajak Piko, tanpa kusadari Rin, dan Miki sudah hilang, "Ehh, tunggu Piko!" seruku sambil mengejar Piko yang sudah setengah jalan. Setelah melewati gate Piko langsung nyambar tanganku, lalu sensasi seperti melewati pipa karet yang sempit muncul lagi. Saat kubuka mataku, pohon besar yang tadi sudah hilang digantikan menjadi ruang kelas yang sepi dan kosong, "Nah, aku mau pulang" kata Piko "Tunggu dong Pi―"

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

Jerit seseorang entah dimana, sontak aku dan yang lain nya langsung melempar pandang ke pintu. Rin berlari ke pintu lalu menghilang di baliknya, aku dan kawan kawankku (siapa yang mau jadi kawanmu?) langsung mengikuti Rin, saat berbelok kearah toilet, aku melihat Rin sedang terdiam membelakangi kita, lalu di depannya ada cewek yang duduk di lantai terisak sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangganya. Lalu di depan cewek itu ada….. aku mual benar benar mual…..

Di depan sana ada banyak genangan air berwarna merah yang ditengahnya terdapat sebuah tubuh dengan isi perut yang terkoyak koyak keluar dari tubuhnya dan juga tanpa kepala.

**OMAKE**

Shira : beres dengan gajenya… khusus untuk ch ini sori kalo mengecewakan :3 nanti romance nya bakal diadain deh di ch 5..

Len : ko aku dibuat selalu kaya orang bodoh sih?

Nagisa : jadi kau mau ku buat menjadi orang yang dibunuh itu? #bawa piso daging

Len : …..#ngacir

Rin : nanti ini jadi gore dong, kalo ada bunuh bunuhan kaya gitu.. rated M jadinya..

Shira : bisa jadi.. tapi nanti ngaco malah bikin lemon..?

Nagisa : ahh, bagus juga idemu…

Rin : Tidak sama sekali gak bagus!

Shira + Nagisa : bercanda~ # muka ga meyakinkan

Rin : err….

Shira + Nagisa : ngomong ngomong, kita bikin fic baru lagi judulnya Fake of Fate pub beberapa hari kedepan bagi yang berminat, harus minat! #maksa

Len : #nongol tiba tiba, pasti nyeritain hal sihir, fantasy atau magis lagi == lagian nanti yang ini ketunda kaya nasib Crystal Chroniecels deh..

Nagisa : ko tau nyeritain sihir? Engga ko kita nanti bagi bagi tugas jadi ga bakal ketunda :3

Len : aku tau gara gara, kalian berdua tuh dari awal bikin fic pasti ada unsur fantasy, sihir, sama magis == imajinasi mu kegedean.. -_-

Shira : kali ini sihir nya dikit ko, jarang malah.., kau betul Len imajinasi kita kegedean.. :3

Rin : bohong, sihirnya pasti banyak ==

Nagisa : Rin, nanti kamu kita bikin sengsara #ketawa jahat

Rin : #kicep

Shira : anyway review yaa

All : REVIEEEEEWWW!

**JIKAI**

**/"Rin, ada mayat tanpa kepala lagi, di gantung di jendela!" / "Fufufufu, datanglah… datanglah kepadaku dan aku akan menjadikan kepalamu koleksiku" / 'Ratu merah marah! Ratu merah marah! Penggal kepalanya, penggal KEPALANYA!' "Itu lagu yang kudengar saat lewat gudang olah raga!"/**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih buat yang baca, review, fav, follow, and silent rider**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**

**.**

**.**

**Update cepet kalo review lebih dari 5 XD dibawahnya lama**** =p**

**.**

**.**

**Au revoir**

**.**

**.**


End file.
